I Think We're Alone Now
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Spencer is at her wits end with everything that happened in the dollhouse and everything since then. She needs some serious loving from Toby. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I Think We're Alone Now

Toby was sitting on his couch flipping through the channels. He heard a knock on the door so light that he was unsure if he actually heard it.

He walked to the door and opened it.

Outside it was pouring and there on the porch was an absolutely drenched Spencer.

"Spencer?!" He said pulling her inside. He wrapped her up in the blanket that was on the couch

"I can't sleep!" She sobbed

"I can't sleep, I can't relax, I can't even breathe"

"Ok, ok shh" he said holding her tightly to his body as she hyperventilated. He held her tightly rubbing her back until her breath had returned to normal.

"I'm sorry" she said morosely.

"For what?" He inquired.

"For coming over? For acting like a total spaz? For being crazy?" She asked as if looking for the answer herself.

"You're not a spaz or crazy, and you're always welcome here you know that" Toby reassured her locking the door before pulling her to the couch.

She brushed her lips against his, prying his mouth open so their tongues could touch. She kissed him and began leaning back to get him to follow her. Pretty soon Toby was tangled up on top of her as her still soaked body made his clothes and body damp.

"Toby..." Spencer started and Toby sat up.

"We should call your mom" Toby said out of nowhere.

"What, why?!" She shrieked wrapping herself with the blanket again.

"Because she'll be worried about you" Toby said already dialing her number. Spencer sat up with the blanket wrapped around her looking much like a petulant child.

"Hey Mrs. Hastings" he said warmly "just wanted to let you know that Spencer is here with me at the loft and she's gonna spend the night" Spencer sat up straight.

"With all do respect Mrs. Hastings if she wanted to be at home she would have stayed there"

"Ok" Toby said "goodnight"

"Come on" Toby said with a smile "I know what will get you sleeping"

Spencer smiled finally Toby got why she was here.

She frowned as Toby pulled her into the bathroom.

"Why don't you take a nice hot bubble bath, and I'll make you some tea" he said kissing her cheek. He walked over to the bathroom cabinet and retrieved a bottle handing it to her.

"Here you go baby, here's the bubble bath you like" he said blushing probably because he knew that she remembered they used the last of the bubble bath during their last bath together, meaning he bought more just for her in the hopes of getting a bath with her again. She smiled he was being difficult but she'd get him. She ran the water, squirting in a good dose of bubble bath, and then watched the bubbles rise. When they were at the right level she turned the water off.

"Toby!" She hollered out of the bathroom "will you come help me with something?"

"Right there baby just finishing the tea" he said as the tea pot whistled.

A minute later he walked into bathroom.

"Hey" he said wrapping his arms around her kissing her ear. "Why aren't you in the bath?"

"Will you undress me? And get in with me?" She said weakly.

Toby slipped off her sweater, before lifting her tank top over her head. He unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. He turned her around kneeling to undue her pants. He rubbed his thumbs against her sides. In a spontaneous moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her stomach. Maybe this wouldn't be that difficult she thought. He pulled away unbuttoning them and pulling them down. He inhaled sharply as he realized she was wearing his favorite pair of her panties. He ran his fingers over the black lace.

"Come on" Spencer thought to herself. "Do it baby"

Toby stood up pulling his shirt over his head, and undoing his pants, letting them fall along with his boxers. He put his arms around her slipping his hands inside her lace underwear. The panties fell and there they stood naked with Toby cupping her ass. He pulled away.

"Get in the tub" Toby said like a father. He cursed A internally. If this had happened before the dollhouse he would've had her on the bathroom floor screaming already. He still didn't know what happened and part of him was afraid to find out. All he knew was that he wasn't going to go there unless he was absolutely sure it was what she wanted. She could throw every clue in the book at him, she was going to have to vocalize it.

"You get in first" she teased.

Toby placated her getting in and sinking to the bottom.

He offered a hand to her which she took stepping into the bath, she stood there for a few minutes so Toby could get a good look at her ass. Her ass always turned him on.

"Get in the bath or I'll spank you" Toby said. At that Spencer stuck her ass out at him as a way of saying "spank me"

"Spencer!" Toby said raising his voice.

"Ok, ok" Spencer said as she sank in and laid her bare back against his chest. Spencer closed her eyes and exhaled deeply trying to get relaxed while she waited for Toby's hands to start to wander. Every so often he would kiss her hair, her ear, her neck, or her shoulder. His hands stayed motionless and Spencer began to wonder why he wouldn't touch her. After awhile Spencer pulled away from him, hugging her knees. She started to cry.

"Spencer!?" Toby asked concerned.

"Why don't you want me? Am I just some broken little thing you have to baby now?"

"Spencer" he said pulling her back to him "what are you talking about?"

"Why haven't you even tried to touch me, or turn me on, or make love to me?" She sobbed

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back "do you want me to make love to you?"

She bit her lip not answering

"Because I will, I'll make deep sweet love to you"

"I want you to do what you did to me at the motel" she whispered. "I slept like a baby that night"

"Everything?" He asked confirming.

"Everything" she nodded.

"Then we'd better get started" he said pulling her against his chest as his greedy hands were let loose to do as they pleased.

Spencer curled her fingers into his hair.

"I love you" she murmured

"I love you more than life" he whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I totally intended to let this be a one shot, but it seems everyone wanted me to continue. I hope you like it! Please Review!**

"Uhhhhhh!" Spencer moaned as her feet pushed against the edge of the tub. Toby was fingering her with one hand and rubbing circles over her clit. She was going to explode any minute.

"Toby!" She screamed as her wet hands slid against the rim trying to get ahold of it.

"Please!" Her final plea before pleasure exploded through her. "Uhhhhhhh!"

"Yeah, oh yeah" she moaned as she rode out her orgasm. She turned over and pulled herself into his lap. She kissed him until she was breathless.

"Fuck my brains out" she panted. "Fuck me until I see stars"

She pushed him into her "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" she panted as she rode him.

"Fuck me hard, leave marks on me, hurt me, make me feel" she demanded.

He grabbed at her breasts and ass. He grabbed her hips and slowly pushed his dick into her sweet spot.

"Ohhhh, Ohhhhhhh" she moaned biting her lip "uhhhh, yes."

She trembled in his arms for 10 minutes.

"Come on let's go to bed" he said. They got out of the tub and towel dried off each other's bodies.

"Go get on the bed so I can spank you!" He demanded smacking her still damp ass.

She walked into the bedroom. She got on the bed and stuck her ass out. Toby smacked her ass. He smacked her progressively harder. He made sure he hit her on her sweet spot more than anywhere else. He pushed her down on the bed and spanked her really hard right on her sweet spot so much that she almost came.

"I can't take it anymore" he said flipping her over and getting on top of her. The both humped each other enthusiastically. After 2 minutes Spencer came screaming uncontrollably and Toby came right after. He turned her over so he could fuck her from behind. He pushed into her.

"Oh yeah baby" he moaned pumping. "This is going to be quick"

"Toby" she moaned.

"Ahhhh" they both screamed coming at the same time.

Toby brushed Spencer's hair off of her face. Spencer had curled up next to him after their last round of lovemaking, and now she was fast asleep. Toby dosed on and off every now and then he'd rearrange the two of them and Spencer would wake enough to say "mmm Toby" or "love you" and go back to her peaceful sleep.

At about 2 Toby slipped out from underneath Spencer's arm and went into the kitchen. The two cups of tea he made still sat on the counter untouched. He smiled, just like at the motel, he thought. He emptied the cups and rinsed them out. He was rearranging the loft when he heard his phone beep. He didn't want to look at it but he forced himself to:

Hope you're enjoying playing with my doll. Spank her extra hard for me :-)

-A

Toby ran back to his bedroom and sighed as he saw Spencer sprawled out on his bed, unconscious and at peace. He slipped into the bed and pulled Spencer on top of him wrapping both arms around her. She stirred from sleep.

"Toby?" She said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep baby" he said rubbing her back. He kissed her hair, her ear, her neck and her shoulder. She stretched out still on top of him. She propped herself up above him.

"You want to?" She asked still groggy. He thought of the text A had sent him and it infuriated him. He rolled them over so he was above her.

"Hell yes!" He said as Spencer wrapped herself around him again.

At ten minutes to six Spencer woke up, not because of fear or anxiety but because she really had to pee. Toby's head rested on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair a couple times before lifting him up and slipping from underneath him.

After she came out of the bathroom she decided to let Toby sleep and that she'd make him breakfast. She slipped on one of Toby's t-shirts. She walked out into the kitchen. She fried up some eggs, some bacon, and cut up some fruit. She had just finished setting the table when she heard a knock at the door. She figured it was Emily or Ezra and went over opening the door. Her heart plummeted to the floor.

"Mom?! Dad?!" She asked horrified

"Where is he?!" Her father demanded "I'm gonna kill him"

"He's asleep, I wore him out" Spencer said contently.

Just then she heard the springs of the bed.

"You making breakfast? Oh baby I need to do you like that more...often" he said as he noticed their company.

Peter lunged at Toby "you son of" he yelled punching him in the gut. "You put your hands on my daughter!?"

"Daddy stop" Spencer screamed.

"You sick bastard!" He screamed knocking him on the floor.

"Daddy stop it" she cried kneeling at his side. "You guys knew we were having sex, I wanted this"

"Spencer you don't have to lie for him anymore" her mother said looking grim and disappointed "we know he's been forcing you"

"No" Spencer cried shaking her head furiously "never, not once"

"Why can't you guys hear me? You guys don't ever hear me" she cried.

"I. Love. Him. I. Wanted. This." She said adamantly.

"Show them Veronica" Peter said still glaring at Toby. She opened her bag and pulled out her laptop setting it up on the counter.

"You wanted this?" she said in disbelief as a video loaded. Spencer watched herself in the video walking towards Toby's bed.

"Oh god no" Spencer said knowing what was gonna happen. She watched herself crawl onto the bed and watched Toby walk in and get on the bed. Then the spanking started. Spencer would have rather died than have her parents know how kinky her and Toby could be. She was horrified when all of a sudden she heard herself sob "please don't do this" she heard her own voice cry. She watched as Toby pushed her down on the bed holding her down with one arm while his other hand let her have it. "No, please please stop" Spencer and Toby both felt sick. As if it couldn't have gotten worse then they heard Toby's voice "I love making you scream, your screams are making me so hard right now." Toby had said that in the bath but it referred to her screams and moans of pleasure."I'm sorry!" Her voice that wasn't her voice cried.

"I'll be good, I swear, please just stop and I'll be good, I'll be so good" just then she saw herself turn over and Toby climbed on top of her, they were having sex and "oh Spencer, baby!" Toby moaned. That had happened but then came the fake audio again. "See how good I can be" spencers voice said before the video cut off.

Spencer fell to the floor she was hysterical. Toby bent down to her and pulled her into his arms picking her up. He cradled her like a baby.

"That video isn't real" Toby said causing Spencer to lift her head up.

"At least it's not all real"

They looked at him perplexed.

"It's a gift from A" he sighed "the audio is...I'm guessing...from the bunker they were held in" he said taking a breath "and then it was spliced with that video, to make it look like...well what it looked like"

They stood there speechless. Finally Veronica spoke. "You two better work on your explanation for that video"

Spencer and Toby looked up at her.

"Mom that's what happened!" Spencer cried.

"I know baby but the thing is, A sent this to us, and what if that person decides to send it to someone else?" she asked.

"Like who, who would care?" Spencer asked crying

"The Rosewood Chief of Police" Veronica said "that video very convincingly makes it look like Toby enjoys abusing and raping his girlfriend"

Spencer cried into Toby's shoulder.

"Peter, why don't you wait in the car, I got this" Veronica said.

After her dad was gone her mom let out a heavy sigh.

"As a lawyer, my advice to you two is to make a sex tape" she said seriously.

"Are you kidding?!" Spencer shrieked

"No" her mom continued "A made a sex tape of you and Toby and distorted what was happening. So you make one and show that ...that you get sexual pleasure out of being spanked"

Spencer started to shake her head

"That way" her mother continued "if the video surfaces, you can say that the two of you were role playing"

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm so excited that I got this written before I attempt to sleep. I just want to thank all of you that have sent suggestions, ideas, and thoughts. It has really helped! I hope you like it! Please Review!**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL SPANKING AND BONDAGE**

Spencer was silent as her mom curled her hair. She was wearing a blue plaid bra with a matching super short skirt, white tennis shoes and white knee highs,

"I'm sorry mommy" Spencer said bursting into tears.

"Spencer don't cry" her mom said rubbing her back. "You love Toby"

"Yeah but I don't want to do this, and you're gonna have to see it" she sobbed, embarrassed.

"How's she doing?" Toby asked as he walked in. He was dressed in slacks and a button shirt and tie.

"She's ready" Veronica said quite proud with her work. "You both know your lines and everything?" She asked.

Toby nodded.

"I'll be sitting at the desk" Toby started.

"And I come over with a ruler and tell him I have been a bad girl and that I need a spanking" Spencer said.

"Then I use my tie to tie up her hands and bend her over the desk." Toby said. Then I spank, finger, and fuck her, then it's over."

Veronica nodded. "It will go quickly, now remember don't look at the camera, either of you!"

They nodded.

They went out. Veronica handled the camera. Toby sat at the desk. Veronica ushered Spencer into the frame.

"Mr. Cavanaugh" she said quietly "I've been a bad girl and I need to be punished" she said as she rubbed her ass with the ruler.

"And what did you do that you feel the need to be punished?" Toby asked sternly.

"I masturbated to you" she said hanging her head.

"And did you make yourself cum?" He asked sternly as he stood up.

"Twice" she moaned rubbing the ruler on her ass again. Toby loosened his tie.

"You've earned yourself a spanking young lady!" He said loudly. He pulled his tie off.

"Put your hands behind your back" he ordered. Spencer hesitated.

"The longer you make me wait the longer your spanking will be!" He said sternly. She put her hands behind her back and Toby put them through the loop in his tie tightening it. He bent her over the desk lifting up her skirt to reveal her bare ass. He took the ruler. He tapped her ass lightly.

"Harder" she moaned. He smacked her harder. He smacked her for awhile. He took a break and rubbed her warm ass. He put the ruler down and picked up a thin paperback book. He began spanking her with it.

"You like that dirty girl?" He asked as he spanked her faster.

"Uhhhh" she moaned.

Toby put the book down and started rubbing her ass. He slipped a finger in between her legs.

"Oh you naughty little thing, you planned this didn't you?" He asked as he slipped a finger in.

"Mmmhh" she moaned. "Mr. Cavanaugh!"

"Well I'm gonna give you what you want." He said as he slipped his two fingers into her.

"Uhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh, yeah, uhhh, yes, yes, yes!" Spencer moaned.

"Oh I need to be inside you" he moaned as he positioned himself behind her.

"Mr. Cavanaugh!" Spencer moaned as Toby pushed into her. "Oh I'm so horny give me more!"

"Uhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh" Spencer moaned as he pumped into her

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, unnnnnggggghhh don't stop, ahhhhh, ahhhhhh, Mr. Cavanaugh!" She moaned as she came. Veronica made sure the camera was off and then said "cut"

Spencer ran into Toby's room. Toby quickly followed.

"Untie me, untie me, untie me" she said squirming about

"Spencer stop before you hurt yourself" Toby said coming behind her and untying the tie. She curled up into a ball on Toby's bed, pulling the big comfy quilt over herself. Toby got lotion and forced her onto her stomach so he could put lotion on her butt.

"It's okay Spencer" Toby said as he massaged lotion into her butt.

"Toby my mother just filmed you tying me up, spanking me, fingering me, and fucking me. I'm so embarrassed I can't breathe"

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, it took me I don't even know how many days to write this. I hope you like it and I would really appreciate if you all would review with thoughts and opinions. That being said...**

 **WARNING: Rough Sex, Anal, Bondage, Rape inferences, violence...don't say I didn't warn you.**

Spencer was in the kitchen eating breakfast when the news broke.

"The town of Rosewood is in shock today to learn of yet another corrupt cop patrolling the streets of the quaint little town. Officer Toby Cavanaugh..." The anchor said as a picture of Toby was put on the screen. The anchor continued talking. "We warn you this video is extremely graphic" the video that her parents had showed her and Toby. She turned the tv off she couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"Are you okay" her mom asked walking in.

"Yeah" Spencer said. "We knew this could happen"

"I know, but it still has to be hard" her mom said pulling her into a hug.

Just then Alison and Emily walked in. Spencer's phone started ringing. It was Toby, she wanted to answer it but she didn't want to talk to him in front of her friends and mother. Hanna walked in next. Aria was right behind her.

All four of them were looking at her intently.

"Spence we're not judging." Ali said when Spencer wouldn't talk.

"We know A did this" Emily said.

"Yeah, that video was totally fake" Aria said.

"Yeah, it's really dark, it could just be two people that look like you and Toby" Hanna said.

"Spence talk to us" Aria said.

*1 week later*

Toby held Spencer as they laid on his bed in the loft. They'd been like this for a week. It had been a week since "A" had released the altered sex tape to the rosewood police department and the media. Toby had been branded a corrupt cop and Spencer was simultaneously pitied as the victim and slut shamed. She had gone to school the day the news broke, determined not to be bothered by other people's opinions. Between the guys that said things like "I always knew you were a bad girl" or "get on your knees slut" and the girls asking stupid questions like if Toby locked her in a cage and fed her raw meat when she was bad, She didn't even make it through half the day before she ran back to the safety of Toby's arms. Spencer's friends didn't even understand. So there they laid. The trial was tomorrow. Spencer rolled over away from Toby and started to cry.

"Don't cry, Spencer" Toby said nuzzling her back through the thin cotton tee she was wearing.

"I keep thinking about tomorrow" she confessed.

"We've discussed, we've analyzed, we've cried" Toby said rolling her over. He slipped his hand into her panties.

"Tonight? We're going to fuck like the perverts the whole town thinks we are." Toby said. As he pressed his lips to hers there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other wondering who it could be, reporters? Spencer's mom?

Toby got up and Spencer followed. Toby opened the door and there was Hanna and Caleb.

"We figured you guys needed to eat so we brought you burgers" Caleb said. That was another thing that had been happening all week. Everyday one of their friends brought food for them.

"Thank you" Spencer said weakly as Toby let them in. They ate in silence.

"So what have you all been up to?" Spencer said. "Seems like everyone's been M.I.A. Since..." Spencer trailed off.

"We ummm..." Hanna started. "We've been with your mom"

"Excuse me?" Spencer said.

"We've been talking with her about the trial...I think she's going to put us on the stand" Hanna admitted.

"Why in the hell would she do that?!" Spencer fumed "no offense but you guys don't know shit about our sex life"

"Spence" Hanna started. "In all the trouble A has put us in, you always reassured us how brilliant your mom was, so you need to believe in that brilliance now"

Spencer folded her arms, visibly upset.

"Come on Spence" Toby said "let's go talk to your mom, find out what she's planning"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Spencer asked as she burst through the back door of her mothers house.

"Excuse me" Veronica said.

"Why are you putting my friends on the stand?" Spencer asked angrily

"Because they know you and Toby, and because believe it or not this trial is going to be about more than what you and Toby do in between the sheets." Veronica said firmly.

"Who else are you putting on the stand?" Spencer demanded.

"Toby, you, your friends, Eddie, and Dr. Sullivan" Spencer looked like she was about to explode.

"I will be taking the stand as well" she added.

"You can't take the stand! You're my lawyer!" Spencer screamed.

"Beckett is going to run lead on your case. I'm taking the stand as your mother. You have to trust me Spencer" Veronica urged.

"Ok" Spencer said stomping out of the house. When they got back to the loft he took her into the bedroom he put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say anything" Toby said in her ear. He rolled her cotton shirt up around her wrists. He hooked her tied wrists onto the bed posts and then he pulled her pants and panties off.

He climbed on top Spencer. He kissed her gently as he ran his hands over her breasts. Then he moved down kissing and sucking on both her nipples.

"Open your legs for daddy" Toby said slipping his hands between her legs.

"That's a good girl" Toby said rubbing her clit. "You like when I rub your little clit don't you?"

"Yes" she moaned. Toby trailed kisses down her stomach. Finally he reached her clit. He teased it with his tongue making her wriggle on the bed.

"Please Toby" Spencer begged "I need this"

Toby took two fingers and slipped them inside. He continued licking her clit. His fingers and tongue worked slowly to build up her arousal.

"Oh please, Toby please!" Spencer begged.

"What do you say?" Toby teased

"Please daddy, I've been a good girl" Spencer whined. Toby started to speed up.

"Uhhhhh" she moaned as her hips bucked into his mouth. "Uhhhhh yeeeeeaaaaah" she cried as she came. Toby unhooked her arms freeing them. He pinned her legs down and pushed himself into her. He slammed into her at a punishing pace.

"Ow, daddy you're hurting me" Spencer cried. He knew she was playing along, if she was really hurting she would use the safe word.

"You can take it" he encouraged.

"Daddy, you're too big for my little hole, it hurts" Spencer pleaded. He could see tears in Spencer's eyes, they'd never fucked this hard before. He slowed looking into her eyes to see if she really wanted to stop. There was nothing. He went back to the punishing pace.

Toby took her panties and shoved them in her mouth. This was his new favorite thing to do. He put a hand over her mouth.

"I know it hurts" he said "be quiet!" He demanded. Her cries lessened.

"Daddy's almost done" Toby panted.

Spencer cried out and shook as her body surrendered to an earth shattering orgasm "That's daddy's good girl" Toby said. "Cumming all over daddy's big hard cock"

Toby pulled out and flipped her over. He opened the drawer pulling out lube.

"No please" Spencer cried. She put her hands over her butt "please don't" Toby pulled them upward behind her back and then cuffed them. Toby lubed up Spencer's ass and his dick but Spencer still screamed as he pushed into her. Toby half expected Spencer to be screaming the safe word any minute.

"Almost" Toby said breathing hard.

"Oh baby, I love you" he said kissing in between her shoulder blades as he came. He pulled out of her and uncuffed her. Spencer walked to the bathroom, Toby followed but she closed the door in his face.

"Spence?" Toby called.

"I just want to be alone for a few minutes" she yelled through the door.

"Ok" he said.

After about 15 minutes she opened the door to the bathroom. Toby walked in and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked petting her hair.

"Yeah" she said "it's just that that was intense."

"I know" he said. "We needed intense"

She hugged him kissing his chest.

"We have a big day tomorrow, lets go to bed." Spencer said.

As Spencer laid in bed with Toby's arms wrapped around her and his lips against her neck she couldn't help but feel anxious about tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.

 **So what do you guys think will happen? What is Veronica planning? Will A intervene and make things worse?**


End file.
